<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>InuYasha Fanfiction #19 (Originally released April 30th, 2007) by DemonnPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279248">InuYasha Fanfiction #19 (Originally released April 30th, 2007)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess'>DemonnPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm posting this from the hospital! (I'm okay relatively, but I needed to do something while in here and I rarely didn't feel like playing video games, so I did this)</p>
<p>And now, for one of the stories I wrote way back when I was 15 and released when I was 16. I apologize in advance lol. (kidding but not at the same time).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>InuYasha Fanfiction #19 (Originally released April 30th, 2007)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm posting this from the hospital! (I'm okay relatively, but I needed to do something while in here and I rarely didn't feel like playing video games, so I did this)</p>
<p>And now, for one of the stories I wrote way back when I was 15 and released when I was 16. I apologize in advance lol. (kidding but not at the same time).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gross Miroku!” Sango yelled, covering her ears.</p>
<p>“Well when two people love eachother they-“</p>
<p>“That’s okay!” Kagome’s yelled, her cheeks growing even more rosier than they already were. “No more of your theories!”</p>
<p>Miroku sighed. “Why is it so disgusting? It’s how you were made.”</p>
<p>“But it’s about me! And InuYasha! It’s embarrassing!”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Miroku sighed again, fondling with the prayer beads around his wrist.</p>
<p>InuYasha sat up next to Kagome. “I don’t think anyone wants to know what goes on in that head of yours Miroku.”</p>
<p>The monk sighed another time, a little angrily this time, which would have sounded like a grunt or a growl if it were any louder.</p>
<p>InuYasha glanced over at Kagome. “Are you blushing or is the sun shining too hard on your face?”</p>
<p>“InuYasha!” Kagome frowned, rubbing her cheeks with her wrist.</p>
<p>“Calm down! I was only kidding!” InuYasha laughed, playfully slapping Kagome on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Kagome screamed. She turned and kicked the hanyou in his knee.</p>
<p>“Ow! What’dyou do that for Kagome! That hurt!”</p>
<p>“And you think that didn’t!” Kagome clenched her arm, trying as hard as she could not to cry. “…ouch.”</p>
<p>“But I barely…”</p>
<p>Kagome undid the red tie from her collar and pulled off the clothing that covered the burning part of her shulder.</p>
<p>“Oh my…” Sango ran her fingers over where InuYasha had slapped.</p>
<p>“What! What’s there?” Kagome asked, worried.</p>
<p>Sango searched Kagome’s backpack for the mirror she’s seen the schoolgirl use so many times. “Hold this.” she said, handing the compact to Kagome. Then she pulled a piece a shiny of metal off of her armor and held it close to Kagome’s back. “Look at this through your mirror.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Kagome held the mirror up to her face and stared at the reflexion of the purple flesh that covered the back of her shoulder.</p>
<p>“My goodness InuYasha.” Miroku mumbled. “You should really watch your streangth.”</p>
<p>InuYasha Crossed his arms. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Kagome smiled. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Sango watched a cloud roll over the sun, casting a huge shadow over her and the others. “I’m getting kind of hungry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah me too.”</p>
<p>“Kagome you’re always hungry!” InuYasha rolled over on his back. Why don’t we just eat the ramen Kagome brought for us?”</p>
<p>“No…” Sango tapped her finger on her chin. “I want something hot”</p>
<p>“Hello! Ramen is hot!”</p>
<p>“Not that though…”</p>
<p>“How about Yakitori?” Miroku suggested.</p>
<p>“Now that sounds good!” Sango petted Miroku on the head like a dog. Thanks Miroku!”</p>
<p>“Ramen has all that good stuff.” InuYasha sighed. “But if you wanna spend lots of money for something that we can make ourselves, then go right on ahead.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe we should get going.” Kagome said to InuYasha who was already standing up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve been here long enough.” InuYasha said, stretching.</p>
<p>“Then shall we stay at a village tonight?” Miroku searched his robe. “I have money somewhere…”</p>
<p>“No. Just somewhere near water.” InuYasha said in his bossy voice, still having a taste for ramen.</p>
<p>“Tatsukete! Tatsuketeeee!”</p>
<p>“What was that?” Kagome asked, jumping to her feet.</p>
<p>Everyone looked in the direction of the tiny voice and out of nowhere, a little girl came sprinting towards the group. She wore a short kimono, almost like Rin’s, but it was orange and green instrad of orange and white. Her hair was also short, and black, and came up to only her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Watashitachi no mura!” The little girl ran staight to Miroku, completely ignoring everybody else.</p>
<p>“The Hell is her problem!” InuYasha yelled. “She just passes us up and doesn’t even say anything!”</p>
<p>“InuYasha!” Kagome whispered loudly. “Shhhhh!”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Miroku asked.</p>
<p>The little girl stared puzzledly at Miroku.</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Miroku scratched his head. “Nani go o hanashimasu ka?”</p>
<p>“Nihongo desu.” The girl smiled, but it faded just as soon as it came.</p>
<p>“Well?” Sango mumbled.</p>
<p>“She only speaks Japanese.”</p>
<p>“Oh great!” InuYasha complained, rolling his eyes. “Well I’m not talking to her. I like English just fine!”</p>
<p>“InuYasha!” Kagome yanked the hanyou’s shoulder. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!”</p>
<p>“Watashitachi no mura de youkai ni imasu.” The little girl smiled again, showing her crooked and cavity filled, but cute, teeth to the world.</p>
<p>“Demons are there now? Are they attacking your village?” Miroku asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah! So please help now!”</p>
<p>“Gee!” InuYasha complained. “The little fart knows enough English to know what you said! Little crooked-toothed brat!”</p>
<p>“InuYasha sit!” Kagome walked over to the poor girl, trying not to laugh at the hanyou who was carefully peeling himself off the grass.</p>
<p>“Okay. We’ll help.” Kagome picked the girl up and mumbling something in Japanese about how it was going to be alright.</p>
<p>“Well then I guess we have no choice, huh?” InuYasha sighed.” Let’s get this over with.”<br/>
._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._.</p>
<p>“There’s too many!” Sango threw her Hiraikotsu into a group of flying demons, slicing only some of them to pieces. “Do something! Fast!”</p>
<p>“I can use my Wind Tunnel.” Miroku grabbed his beads.</p>
<p>“But they have a miasma!” InuYasha leaped in front of the monk. “Kaze no Kizu!” The hanyou’s giant Wind Scar tore through a huge cluster of ogres, leaving nothing bigger than a grain of dirt after it passed by. “Don’t be stupid!” he yelled, turning to Miroku.</p>
<p>“But-” Miroku wached the injured villagers desperately trying to fight back, being killed off one by one. Even small children went after them with small spears, but the demons quickly devoured them.</p>
<p>“If I were to die from sucking in these demons, it would mean saving hundreds of lives.”</p>
<p>“Forget them! What about Sango!”</p>
<p>“That’s a selfish thought InuYasha!” Miroku shoved InuYasha out of the way and snatched his beads off his wrist. “Kazanaa!” The invisible air rip began to vacuum all the demons in like a powerful black hole, not being able to escape from its strong pull once they were too close.</p>
<p>Even the light seemed to be getting swallowed up as well because, to the one’s who were watching, it was like color seemed to fade to pitch black when it got about two feet too close, causing a big, black rift to float right in front of Miroku. From some people’s points of view, it looked as if Miroku’s whole body was hidden behing the rift, exposing only a little of his feet, and maybe the top of his head.</p>
<p>Miroku struggled to keep his arm straight as the demons disappeared into the void, leaving only their miasma that corsed though his veins, causing stabs of pain every time his heart pulsed.</p>
<p>Miroku wobbled side to side, trying to stay as alert as possible and at the same time, trying not to suck in the villagers and an annoying InuYasha who kept getting in the way and snatching at him.</p>
<p>“Miroku!” InuYasha snatched the monk’s purple wrist. “You idiot!” The hanyou struck him hard in the face. “I told you not to!”</p>
<p>“But I have to-” Miroku’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs went limp.</p>
<p>“Miroku…Miroku!” InuYasha shook him violently. “Miroku!”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Sango ran up to them, snatching her Hiraikotsu from the air.</p>
<p>“Sango…” InuYasha tried to hide the monk before the demon slayer turned around.</p>
<p>Wondering what in the world InuYasha was doing, Sango glanced over at the hanyou and the monk, noticing his white eyes.</p>
<p>“No Sango!” InuYasha yelled. “Don’t look!”</p>
<p>“Miro-” Everything seemed to go blank for what seemed like hours and Sango found herself dreaming. She dreamt about the monk hanging off the side of a cliff screaming for help, but every single time she took a step, her brother’s face would pop into her head, along with everything that happened the night her father died, and how Naraku completely took advantage of Kohaku and used him as his little puppet. She’d see Naraku’s face, and her whole body, down to her bones, would shiver with hatred for the guy. It was like Naraku was standing right in front of her and all she wanted was to do was lash out at him, but this unknown force wouldn’t allow it to happen. And on the times when she was able to lash out, her fists would either go straight through him like a hologram, and he’d disappear into thin air, like cigarrette smoke, or Naraku would catch her by the wrist and pull her close to him, whispering horrible and unforgetable detailed descriptions of how he would and so wanted to torture her if he was able to and could steal her away to his castle for just one night. And how he would do it agian and again until she was completely destroyed from the inside out.</p>
<p>And she’d forget all about the cliff until the monk had cried out again.</p>
<p>Sango thought she had passed out, but when she came to, she found herself kneeling down with her head on Miroku’s chest, not even knowing how she’d gotten down there, as if it had happened in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>By now, though, she realized that it hadn’t been no more than five seconds from the time she mumbled the monk’s name.</p>
<p>“Miroku!” Kagome turned to run towards Miroku, but she stumbled over a rock and fell hard on her side.”Ouch!” Kagome looked at the injured part of her leg to see if it was okay, but instead, noticing a bruise just like the one on her back.</p>
<p>“Kagome? You okay?” InuYasha wondered, trying to shield her vision so she wouldn’t see Miroku.</p>
<p>Kagome nooded. “Daijoubu.” She stared at her hands. There were tiny bruises where she’d gripped her bow and her arrows, and on her palm from hitting the ground when she fell. *What’s up with you Kagome?* she thought to herself.</p>
<p>“You dirty-!”</p>
<p>InuYasha and Kagome turned around when they heard a loud clonking sound, and then Miroku whine loudly.</p>
<p>“You had me worried to death!” Sango screamed.</p>
<p>Kagome glanced at the purple fingers, with blue veins coiled around them, like tomato vines, firmly grasping Sango’s butt. “Oh yeah, he’s feeling better.” She mumbled sarcastically.</p>
<p>Miroku sighed loudly. “I feel so much better.” He sat up, clutching his right arm tightly.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking!” InuYasha yelled. “I told you not to suck them up! Their miasma is a lot stronger than what you’re used to!” InuYasha let out one last Wind Scar, discinegrating the rest of the youkai. “Got’em!”</p>
<p>There was a sudden loud cheer from the villagers, the roar growing louder and louder each second.</p>
<p>“They slew the demons!” somebody yelled from the crowd.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness.” Kagome sighed, staring up at the first stars in the sky. “It’s getting pretty late.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sango helped Miroku on his feet. “Hold on a little longer okay Miroku?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Miroku leaned his head on the demon slayer’s shoulder and was overjoyed when he felt her lean her head against his.</p>
<p>“After I get done treating that infection of yours, how about we have that yakitori we were talking about earlier?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Miroku helped Sango out by trying to stand up a little on his own so it wouldn’t be such a strain on her.</p>
<p>“Is there any way we can repay you guys?” an elder villager said, scuffing his way over to InuYasha.</p>
<p>“No! It was nothing, really!” the hanyou laughed.</p>
<p>“But sir, you fought so hard for our sake, and in doing so, your friend was injured. There’s got to be something we can do for you guys.” The man grasped InuYasha’s arm tightly.</p>
<p>“How about a hot meal and a place to sleep.” Kagome stood up next to InuYasha.</p>
<p>“Right away.” The man said, bowing with a smile.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Kagome clapped her hands together. “Let’s go eat!” She grabbed InuYasha the way the man had. “I’m starving! All that fighting made me even more hungry then before!”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” InuYasha whispered to Kagome. “You guys go on ahead! Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Sango dragged Miroku, following the old village man, who was headed to the ryou, or room, where they would be sleeping.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Kagome asked the hanyou after everyone left.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you.” He looked around at the villagers picking up the messes left from the huge battle that had just occured. “But not here.” He said, scooping Kagome up and hopping over some trees, landing in a secluded grassland just outside of the village.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Kagome asked, a little worried. “What did you want me to talk to you about?”</p>
<p>InuYasha sat Kagome in his lap and hugged her close to his chest. “Nothing.” he mumbled. “I just know how much you love to look up at the stars with me.”</p>
<p>*…how romantic…* Kagome thought. She leaned her head back on his shoulders, her forehead touching his cheek. *…he gave up food to come watch the stars with me…* The schoolgirl snuggled closer to the hanyou, letting him tighten his warm arms around her body. *…sigh…hopefully he doesn’t go and say anything stupid like-*</p>
<p>“And besides, if I didn’t, you would have kept on bugging me about it.”</p>
<p>Kagome sat strait up, turned and frowned at InuYasha.</p>
<p>“What?” InuYasha pulled her back to him. “I was obviously joking.”</p>
<p>*Yeah right!* Kagome thought angrily. *You just don’t want me to sit you!* But she sighed and went along with it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your shoulder Kagome.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Kagome shifted the position of her feet. *He totally killed the moment…but there’s something I was just gonna ask…something I’ve been dying to ask him…* Kagome pulled InuYasha’s arms tighter around her. *…maybe he’ll think of it first…but should I ask him now…how will he react…*</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” InuYasha asked, hugging Kagome closer to him.</p>
<p>“We’ve been together for a long time now, but there’s something more I need from you.”</p>
<p>InuYasha immediately started softly kissing her kneck, as if he’d read her mind. “Kagome…” he whispered. “Of course I will.”</p>
<p>Kagome turned around, allowing InuYasha to grasp her sides firmly.</p>
<p>“Kagome, why are you crying!” InuYasha asked, wiping her cheeks dry, the tears on her eyelashes shimmering under the moonlight like diamonds.</p>
<p>“It’s just that I love you so much.” she whispered back. “And under the stars…”<br/>
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._.</p>
<p>Kagome opened her eyes, the moon and stars still staring down upon her.</p>
<p>“Are you cold.” InuYasha pulled his kimono tighter around the schoolgirl.</p>
<p>“No. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>InuYasha fluffed his hakama pants and Kagome’s skirt into a pillow and rested his head on them. “I guess this means you’re not a virgin anymore.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kagome snuggled closer to her hanyou. *…I love you so much InuYasha…*</p>
<p>“When will you be telling your mom?”</p>
<p>Kagome shugged. “I dunno…whenever my Grandpa’s not around that’s for sure.” Kagome giggled a little. “I can see it now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!”</p>
<p>“Yeah mom. I promised InuYasha I’d tell you as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Oh my grandchild! Oh Kagome!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>InuYasha and Kagome laughed histerically at the thought.</p>
<p>“That would be something to see huh Kagome?”</p>
<p>Kagome nodded, still laughing. “And then-and then Grandpa would pass out on the floor and we’d have to fan him!”</p>
<p>“And I wouldn’t be the one to do it either!” InuYasha giggled back.</p>
<p>Kagome laughed, scratching her leg. “This damn grass is itchy!” she growled, sounding annoyed.</p>
<p>“Hey Kagome?” InuYasha sat up. “I smell blood.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s what happenes when girls loose their-“</p>
<p>“Not that blood!” InuYasha yelled, cutting her off. “I mean, I smell your blood, but it’s brand new.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m not-” Kagome could already see the blood on the tips of her fingernails. Under the moonlight, it almost looked like she had dirt all over her hands. “Hey!” she yanked the hanyou’s kimono off of her and searched her thigh. There were four giant gashes across her leg where she had just scratched.</p>
<p>“What happened!” InuYasha tried wiping the blood away, but more kept seeping to the surface. “It won’t stop!”</p>
<p>“But-” A worried Kagome searched her body, running her hands over the bruises where InuYasha’s hands had touched. “What the-“</p>
<p>“Kagome! Your back!” InuYasha touched the bloody area with the palm of his hand and showed it to Kagome.</p>
<p>She could feel the trickles of her own blood running down her back. Along with that, she felt the bruises on the palms of her hands secreating as well, and then the night sky, the grass, everything seemed to sway from side to side, splitting into two different images, and then back into one.</p>
<p>*Am I bleeding to death?* Kagome thought as the sky seemed to drop lower and lower. Or were her eyes shifting higher and higher? No she was falling. Or maybe…</p>
<p>The sky still continued to drop lower, and she felt the back of her head hitting the ground, the last bit of sound wave passing through to her eardrums was InuYasha yelling something about getting her home.<br/>
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.</p>
<p>*…this light…* Kagome squinted her eyes open, but the intense energy that shot through her dialated pupils caused a sudden migrane and she immediately shut them.</p>
<p>*…where am I…* Kagome felt around, sharpening the pain that already coursed through her nurves. She realized that she was no longer laying in huge patches of tall grass, but in a firm, but squishy, surface. “Mommy…” The agony that had a grasp on Kagome’s body tighegned it’s grip, the pain intensifying into an even sharper pain. “Mommy help me!” she cried.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Kagome.”</p>
<p>“Mommy…where am I?” Kagome opened here eyes again and waited through the headache for her eyes to adjust to the light. She immediatedly recognized the bed; the flower curtains, hard tile floors; the metal bars around her.</p>
<p>“Kagome…”</p>
<p>She could see her mom’s face clearly now. “M-mom…” She watched her mom tear up, something that was rarely seen by any of her family members.</p>
<p>“Oh Kagome. The doctor has something to tell you.”</p>
<p>“But don’t worry!” Souta ran up to Kagome’s bed. “Mom’s just happy to see you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Kagome studied the brightly lit room. “Where’s InuYasha?”</p>
<p>“InuYasha left.” Souta said loudly, interfering with Kagome’s headache. “He said something about warning the others.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kagome thought back to the last thing that happened before she fainted.</p>
<p>She remembered falling backwards and hitting her head on the ground, and InuYasha yelling for her to be okay, blood from her body dripping off the hanyou.</p>
<p>*…my hands…* Kagome brought her palms to her face, counting the tiny bandaids on each hand.</p>
<p>Then the memory of the both of them popped into her mind.</p>
<p>Kagome smiled to herself, her arms falling to her sides. *…that’s right.* she thought. *…we made love last night…*</p>
<p>The schoolgirl shut her eyes and imagined herself still in the tall, itchy grass; her hanyou whispering things into her ear that she thought she’d never hear from him.</p>
<p>And the way he kissed her. Before that night, she’d be lucky if she even got a peck on the cheek, let a lone on the lips, but then, he kissed her like the passionate kisses she’d only see in movies, but deeply wished for one to come her way one day.</p>
<p>And one did.</p>
<p>“Uh…sis? What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Kagome snapped out of her daydream and realized that she was no longer wrapped in InuYasha’s arms, and that there was a pillow staring her right in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Ewe!” Kagome tossed the slobbery pillow on the floor.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you like to make out with pillows Kagome!” Souta laughed.</p>
<p>“When I get out of here Souta…” Kagome mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>“Higurashi Kagome?” a man in all white pants and a white lab coat with a blue button stepped into the curtain. He was holding a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in his right.</p>
<p>“Watashi?” Kagome sat up straight.</p>
<p>“Souta. Go to the cafeteria where Grandpa is, okay?”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to go!” Souta whinned.</p>
<p>“Do as I say.” the mom wrasped, rushing the boy out of the room.</p>
<p>“Your bruises…” The doctor put his pen in his pocket and started twisting his stethascope nervously. “It’s very rare. It’s a disease that doesn’t even exist anymore, or so we thought. It existed about five hundred years ago. But even then, it was very rare.”</p>
<p>“Five hundred years ago…” Kagome mumbled, trying to sound clueless about the time frame when really she knew exactly what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Yes that’s correct.” The doctor let go of his stethascope. “The disease…it causes bruises. Very easy to get bruises. Your skin starts to thin to the point where the slightest puncture will have you bleeding for hours. It’s said that that’s what some people used back then to kill demons because it supposedly affected them ten times faster.</p>
<p>“Is it contagious?” Kagome asked, biting her bottom lip so hard she drew blood and hoping the doctor would say no.</p>
<p>“Very. And there’s never been a cure. It’s very hard to get though, but your Aquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome allowed it to infect you. And it’s also sped up the bruising process-“</p>
<p>“Woah Woah! Hold the phone! My what!”</p>
<p>“Aquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome. AIDS?”</p>
<p>“Wh-what…” Kagome’s vision began to blur again, and it was then she realized why her mom was crying, and why Souta was rushed out so quickly. “I have AIDS?”</p>
<p>“You mean, you never knew?” The doctor looked confused at the poor girl. “We get a lot of you teenagers and elders like this, no offense. You’ve had this for some time now. It shows in your blood, and the ancient disease…it takes weeks for it to take affect.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s skin turned pale. “Mom?” She began searching every memory in her brain to figure out where she could have caught the AIDS.</p>
<p>*…mom…dad…no. they tested negative…I remember interviewing mom for a school project…* Kagome pulled out strands of her hair, letting out frustrated growles. “Where the Hell! Why the Hell of all people!”</p>
<p>“Kagome?” she could hear her mom. “Kagome try and stay calm!”</p>
<p>*…Definitally not InuYasha…the doctor just said that I’ve had it for some time…*</p>
<p>“Kagome! Please!”</p>
<p>*…when I was twelve…I skinned my knee on the sidewalk…no…* Just when Kagome was about to give up hope, the momory she’d been searching for shot from the back of her mind. *…when I was in front of that shop…* Kagome’s eyes shot wide open, remembering that day.</p>
<p>When Kagome was only ten years old, she was outside with her exchanged classmate, Mei Lin Chin from Hong Kong, playing hopscotch on the sidewalk in front of a hairshop and a tatoo parlor downtown. Mei Lin had very dark skin, but her hair was beach blonde white, almost like InuYasha’s. And her eyes were blue, like Miroku’s. Funny thing was everything was natural, the way Mei Lin was born.</p>
<p>Both her and Kagome wore the same blue skirt, blue and white sailor top and long white socks and shoes with the matching sun hat that they both hated so much.</p>
<p>Kagome’s mom, who was babysitting Mei Lin, was in the hairshop getting a trim. The hairshop had a huge window in the front so you could see all the colors from the outside. It sat right next door to a tatoo parlor. To someone facing it, the tatoo shop was on the right and had two giant windows in front, rather than one.</p>
<p>A guy with a lot of tatoos lining his neck, muscular arms, and top chest came out of the tatoo shop. His hair was pretty short; he was practically bald. Your typical biker. Anyways, the guy held out a piece of candy and asked Kagome and her friend if they wanted a sucker or some other candy, the guy’s friend’s onlooking throught the shop’s windows. Being naieve, though, they both went into the shop, but when all of the scary-looking guys, who were staring at them in strange ways, started to frighten Mei Lin, she ran out, barely scraping past the ones trying to snatch her up.</p>
<p>The guy with the sucker told Kagome to come, and even kissed her on the cheek and told her she was very beautiful, but when he smiled at her, she figured he looked even more scary than the other guys, if that was even possible at the time, and she turned and ran too.</p>
<p>When Kagome and Mei Lin were both outside, the guy rushed out after them, holding a tatoo needle.</p>
<p>“You stupid little whores!” the guy yelled, chucking the needle at them.</p>
<p>Kagome ran to her friend and tried to shield the both of them with her arm but the needle stuck Kagome in the back of her hand, the sharp end going straight throught to her palm, and the little girl fell over screaming in agony.</p>
<p>Kagome’s mom came running out of the hair shop to her daughter, as did a big croud of people, all trying to figure out how to get the object unstuck from her hand.</p>
<p>*…that needle…* Kagome rubbed her fingers over the tiny, barely visible scar on the back of her hand. *…I got it from that needle…* “Mom, remember when I got those stitches from that tatoo needle?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking the same thing.” her mom said, smoothing her daughter’s hair. “And now that we know, you should tell InuYasha when he gets back.”</p>
<p>Kagome got a sudden rush of horror. Even worse than what she already felt. “InuYasha…” Every other noise outside of her mind diminished. Even her mom’s voice faded to a low whisper. “Oh my gosh…”</p>
<p>Screaming the hanyou’s name at the top of her lungs, the girl hopped off the hospital bed and sprinted out of the room, knocking over a tiny crowd of nurses.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Another doctor snatched her against the wall.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Kagome rubbed the purple skin caused by the woman who grabbed her.</p>
<p>“Where are you going? Why are you in such a hurry? Does being courtious to the other poeple in this hospital mean anything to you?”</p>
<p>“I have to get somewhere…to the Feudal Era.” Kagome cried. “To InuYasha.”</p>
<p>“Feudal? Back in time?” Puzzled, the woman pulled out a surrenge. “Uh-huh. Obviously you’ve gotten your mind all rounded up and you’re thinking funny. This will just calm you down…”</p>
<p>“No!” Kagome shoved the woman away. “I have to tell him!”</p>
<p>“Tell who?” Souta walked by with a plate full of chicken, stopping in front of his sister. “This is for you.” he said, holding the plate up to Kagome’s face.</p>
<p>“No. I have to tell InuYasha.” Kagome started up again. She passed the elevator, stumbling down the stairs and causing more bleeding. *…it’s my fault…* she thought, busting through the metal double doors right at the bottom of the stairs and slamming face flat into the outside concrete.</p>
<p>“Is that girl okay!” someone yelled from across the street.</p>
<p>Kagome got right up and continued running, tripping over and over again on the hospital gown she didn’t even know she had on. *…I have to get there…* She could hear footsteps of the doctors chasing her down one block, two blocks. Maybe there were more people after her too, but probably because Kagome either pushed them into the road or made them spill coffee all over their suits.</p>
<p>“Please let me get there!” she yelled, shoving even more people as she ran.</p>
<p>“Kagome!”</p>
<p>A hand reached out of nowhere and snatched Kagome just like the nurse had done a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>“What are you doing! Your mom just called me last night! You’re supposed to be in the hospital resting!”</p>
<p>“Ayumi?” Kagome looked her friend in the eyes. “Ayumi let me go!”</p>
<p>“Not a chance”</p>
<p>Another pair of hands grabbed Kagome from behind.</p>
<p>“Yuka!” Kagome kept on staring at Ayumi. “Please you guys!”</p>
<p>“My goodness! What happened to your face!” Ayumi ran her hand over Kagome’s forehead.</p>
<p>“There she is!” Kagome heard the female doctor yell.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Kagome struggled.</p>
<p>“We can’t!” Yuka yelled. “What kind of friends would we be if we did that to you?”</p>
<p>“Please!” Kagome cried, staring at the crowd of noisy citizens who watched in awe at the girl.</p>
<p>“Look at her face!” someone yelled from the croud.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh your arms Kagome!” Yuka threw Kagome’s arms away from her and started trying to wipe the red stains out of her school uniform.</p>
<p>Ayumi let go too without even realizing it. “You really are ill…”</p>
<p>Kagome found her chance and dashed away from them, going even faster than before.</p>
<p>“Kagome!” her friends yelled, running after her too.</p>
<p>“You can’t out run me Kagome!” Yuka’s voice amplified over all the shouting behind her. “I’m the school’s number one trackstar!”</p>
<p>“Leave me alone!” Kagome screamed, picking up speed. “I have to get there!” *…luckily for me though…* she thought, *…I’m also one one the school’s trackstars!*</p>
<p>As she was running, she came to the tatoo shop from long ago. Kagome picked up a rock and thrusted it at one of the windows, shattering the whole thing. “You really didn’t think you’d get away with that huh?” she shouted into the building, but then started running again when one of the owners came rushing outside with a shotgun.</p>
<p>*…that was for InuYasha…* she thought to herself.</p>
<p>She could feel the croud gaining on her, but she kept on going, stretching her feet as far in front of her as possible to get longer strides, but not slowing down how fast her legs were moving.</p>
<p>*…I can see the tree…* Kagome sped up. *…I’m almost there…* She glanced behind her. Even the citizens were chasing her now. *Aw man! even the shotgun guy!* she thought annoyedly, wondering at the same time why the guy hadn’t shot her in the back of the head yet. *…just a little longer…*</p>
<p>Kagome’s long strides caused her to lean foward too much. One of her feet slammed down on the concrete too far behind her and caused her to propel forward, her forehead smashing into the sidewalk, splitting her skull right down the middle.</p>
<p>Kagome could hear the cracking sound of her bones echoing in her head over her bone chilling screach that escaped her throat.</p>
<p>“Kagome!”</p>
<p>She could hear her friends yelling, calling her, their voices seeming to slip further away, when in reality they were getting closer.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t move. She could feel reality tugging on her life. *…not yet…* Kagome clung to her life like one would if they were hanging off a cliff. She dared not to let go for if she did she would plunge to her death.</p>
<p>Kagome weakly got up, stumbling away, the croud right on her heels. The thought of InuYasha’s suffering gave her the strength she needed to keep going. Because she was not going to let herself die so easily. She was not going to die without InuYasha knowing the truth, or even worse, probably not even knowing what’s happened, happening, and will happen to him.</p>
<p>Kagome kept loosing track of time, everything going blank for a few seconds at a time, or was it minutes? Hours? She didn’t know, but each time it happened, whenever she snapped out of it, she was that much closer to the well.</p>
<p>*…amost…almost…* The blood seeped out of her cracked skull and into her mouth, dying her teeth red. Kagome snapped again, and when she came to she was climbing the stairs to her home. *…just a little longer…*</p>
<p>“Kagome! You have to stop!” Yuka yelled, sprinting up the steps three at a time. “Stop! Please! I don’t wanna see you like this!”</p>
<p>Kagome paused, wobbling just feet from the shrine that held the Bone Eater’s Well inside. *…just a few more steps…* The world seemed to spin around and around like a carousel, knocking Kagome over, and then again everytime she tried to stand up.</p>
<p>“It’s time to go back to the hospital.”</p>
<p>Kagome screetched, pulling her arm away from her school friend. “No! Yuka! I have to go!” She yelled, stumbling up. *…I’m loosing my vision…* Kagome rubbed her eyes. There was a huge blur where the shrine should have been, and black patches everywhere where her brain failed to process any information that her eyer gave it about what was there.</p>
<p>She bent over until the top of her head was aimed towards the shrine.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Yuka asked, worried.</p>
<p>Kagome screamed and charged forward, jumping at the last minute and bursting through the door to the well. *…just a little more…*</p>
<p>Just before her friend grabbed her again, Kagome flipped upside down into into the well. She could hear her friend screaming, but she knew in a few seconds Yuka will notice that she wouldn’t be in the well anymore.</p>
<p>When Kagome felt the bottom of the well, she knew that she was there. With a weak sigh of relief, she struggledly climbed out of the well.</p>
<p>“Kagome!”</p>
<p>The sweet sound of the hanyou’s voice rang in her ears. “InuYasha!”</p>
<p>“I smell bloo-” The hanyou stared at her in disbelief. “What happened!” He asked as he pulled her out of the well.</p>
<p>Kagome hugged him tightly around his waist. “It’s all my fault!” she cried.</p>
<p>“What.” InuYasha pulled her away so he could see her face.</p>
<p>“I gave you AIDS! The other night when we-“</p>
<p>“What’s AIDS!” InuYasha asked cutting her off. “And your head! Kagome…?” InuYasha rubbed his hand up her forehead, smearing the blood into her hair. “Who did this to you!”</p>
<p>“…nobody…” Kagome spit the blood that was in her mouth onto the grass. The reflexion of the sun off the little, green blades nearly blinded Kagome and she immediately pulled her eyes away. “I tripped.”</p>
<p>InuYasha’s mouth dropped open. “You tripped and all this happened?” InuYasha frowned. “Damn Kagome! You need to be more careful-“</p>
<p>“Could you be serious for like three seconds InuYasha!” Kagome snapped, cutting the hanyou off.</p>
<p>InuYasha saw the seriousness in her eyes and figures he’d better listen. “So what’s AIDS?” she asked again.</p>
<p>“It’s a defect that lets any disease in your body, basically, and it shuts down your immune system, if you know what that is, and something as simple as a cold can kill you, if you don’t treat it. When you have it you die sooner than your supposed to, well…some people, not all, and with it I gave you a disease that will kill you ten times faster!”</p>
<p>“I know.” InuYasha showed Kagome a purple bruise on the back of his hand. “Found out this morning after back-handing Shippou with it. But it only works half as fast for me because I’m only a half demon. So I still have a long ways to go.”</p>
<p>“But the AIDS will-“</p>
<p>“We’ll make it work.” InuYasha said, putting his finger over her mouth to shush her. Then he looked her in the eyes. “We can work this out.”</p>
<p>“I’m so stupid!” Kagome screamed, clutching InuYasha even tighter. “If I would have never asked you to…if…you would have been okay…you wouldn’t be suffering like I am now!”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t know.” InuYasha hugged her close to him.</p>
<p>“I should have known…”</p>
<p>“How?” InuYasha stroked the back of Kagome’s head as she cried into his chest. “I love you Kagome.”</p>
<p>“I…” her voice grew weaker. “I love you too…”</p>
<p>“I promise you we’ll be okay. We can work this out, right Kagome?” There was a long pause. The small breeze that blew by suddenly stopped; everything went still for a long moment.</p>
<p>When he didn’t get an answer, InuYasha looked down at her. “Right, Kagome?” He pulled her face up so it was facing his. He stared down into the glassy, far away look in her eyes. “Kagome?” Her knees gave away and her corpse collapsed in InuYasha’s arms. “Kagome……….Kagomeeeee!”</p>
<p>Owari</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>